Thou needs a new sofa, Sire
by you-shall-never-know-me
Summary: Oh look! It's a Merlin and Torchwood crossover...well I'll be... The Torchwood team and the Camelot crew get they're worlds turned upside down in this exciting story...full of twists and turns...i know...I fail at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Right here we go...this would be my first fanfic on here...so please be nice. This story will be written by both me and my friend...and we will be writing a chapter each...no doubt you'll be able to tell the difference. :D**

**Hope you enjoy enjoy enjoy the first chapter of many...happy reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

Camelot

Chapter 1

"Merlin!" Merlin grumbled and turned over, burying his head under his pillow in an attempt to block out the familiar voice trying to stir him from his slumber.

"Merlin! Merlin, get up you lousy excuse for a servant!" His chamber door swung open, the loud bang of the wooden door colliding with the wall behind it startling Merlin so much he literally jumped out of bed. Sitting groggily back down on his bed, he rubbed his eyes with his hand and yawned subconsciously, before looking up into the annoyed eyes of someone with dirty blonde hair; his master, Arthur. Upon seeing the young prince, he stood up again, trying his best to look awake and alert, despite the droop of his eyes and the yawn passing his lips yet again.

"Merlin, you idiot, your late. You don't get to stay in bed all day! You're supposed to be at my beck and call from the moment I wake up!" Arthur crossed his arms over his chest while continuing to rant on at Merlin for being a useless servant, until he ordered Merlin to get dressed and come to his chambers immediately. Mumbling a quick 'yes sire' as Arthur left the room, Merlin began following his orders swiftly and quickly, quickly getting changed and running down to where Arthur's room was situated, knocking quietly and entering sheepishly upon hearing a voice on the other side of the wooden door.

The rest of the day for Merlin proved to be complete and utter hell, and several times throughout the day he reminded himself never to get up late again. Arthur was in a foul mood with him all day, and had him polish his armour, clean his room, muck out his horses, and carry his entire room full of dirty clothes down the large stone steps to the wash maid. By the time the end of the day was through, Merlin wanted nothing more than to just drag himself back to his and Gauis's quarters and just sleep for several years; but, he reminded himself, he had to also attend the feast tonight to tend to Arthur again.

He mentally groaned as he imagined the jibes and comments that Arthur would no doubt toss at him all throughout the night; now he wished more than anything in the world that anything...ANYTHING would happen to cancel the feast tonight, so that he might avoid his masters taunting. What happened next, however, was unexpected to say the least. Merlin was walking across the court back towards the castle, as he had just finished mucking out the horses, when the ground seemed to shift beneath him. He found himself falling to the floor, his head connecting forcefully with the floor, a sickening crack echoing throughout the empty space. His head bleary and his eyes only half open, he sat up slowly, reaching round to the back of his head and feeling a wet, sticky substance against his fingers. His head was pounding, and his vision blurry, but although his senses were dulling and unconsciousness was threatening to take over, Merlin could just feel the slight tremors coming from beneath him. The whole world seemed to be moving, shaking, and just as the blackness consumed Merlin's view, a bright light flashed in front of his eyes, seemingly heading straight for him; and then...darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur was in his chambers sitting at his desk filling out reports for his father. He laid down his quill and leant back in his chair, sighing heavily to himself and rubbing his temples, where a head ache was beginning to form. He had been in a mood with Merlin all day for him being late that morning, and thinking to himself now, although Merlin could be a pain in the tuckus, he was also an asset to have around; and Arthur waking to find him not already in the room ready to clothe him had put him in a foul mood with everyone that day. He had snapped at Merlin more than once, his lack of concentration throughout his training session had lead to him lose in a match and his father was getting on his nerves...again, reminding him several times throughout the day that if he didn't show up to tonight's feast again the punishment would be great.

All in all, it had been a pretty rubbish day for Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur reached over his table to pick up his goblet, which was perched next to his papers, and took a long drink from it, draining it dry before placing it back down. He rubbed his hands over his face briefly before leaning forwards again, intending to continue filling out the reports. But as he reached out for his quill, he realised that it was shaking, and the more aware of his surrounding he became, the more he realised that his quill wasn't the only thing. The whole room seemed to be shaking, his sword, which was placed precariously on the edge of the desk, fell off with a loud clang. Looking around the rest of the room he could also see other things wobbling violently and falling off of their perches. When Arthur realised that he himself was also trembling, he stood up abruptly, only to fall onto the hard stone floor on his hands and knees. He lifted his head to see his chair and table travel across the room, jumping and bouncing in random directions.

He began crawling towards one of his windows, a large pile of books falling onto him from a nearby cabinet, which made Arthur curse loudly; before he pulls himself upright again. Looking out of the window, holding onto the frame for support, Arthur could now see the almost blinding light, shining far in the distance. He lifted an arm to shield his eyes, and as he did a beam of energy blasted out from the centre of the light heading straight for him. As it almost hits, Arthur throws himself to the ground again to avoid it, and instead he sees it hit his four-poster bed instead; and watches in horror as the bed seems to disappear right in front of his eyes. Shocked and slightly shaken, Arthur just lies there on the floor for a while, only lifting his head when he sees the light fading. He scrambles back to his feet, expecting to be thrown back down by the shaking of his room; but realising that the shaking has stopped, he sprints over to his window again; just glimpsing the last of the light fizzle out and fade away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen's day had started like any other of hers, waking her dad up, giving him breakfast before they both say their farewells and head off to work. Gwen had woken up in a particularly good mood that morning, which had only increased after her mistress, Morgana, had mentioned the feast that night. The main reason for Gwen's happiness at the mention of the feast was because she was going to get to spend most of the night with Merlin, a fact she would never admit, not even to Morgana; but still none the less, true. Gwen hummed a tuneless song to herself as she pottered about her mistress's chambers setting things on order. She was so consumed in her little world of happiness that she didn't hear Morgana enter the room. Morgana watched her maid move about the room, smiling gently to herself at her innocence.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Gwen whirled around, her hand placed on her chest, but seeing who it was she let her hand fall to her side, sighing heavily.

"Oh, malady...I didn't hear you come in" she blushed slightly; bowing her head in respect as Morgana approached her.

"Why so formal Gwen? You know I consider you more of a friend than a maid...enough of the 'malady' business," she laid a gentle hand on Gwen's shoulder and smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry Morgana, I forgot myself" she smiled back and then continued her work, humming to herself again. Gwen had already brought Morgana's breakfast up from the kitchens, but Morgana had had to leave before she got the chance to eat it; and so it was still sitting on her table, all laid out. She sat down at the table and picked up her all ready full goblet, bringing it softly to her lips and taking a sip. She hid a giggle as she saw an obviously distracted Gwen put her bed pillows on the wrong side of the bed.

"Erm...Gwen?" Her maid turned to her, smile still in place, oblivious to what she had done.

"The pillows...they're the wrong side." Gwen looked over towards the bed which she had just made, a look of confusion etched on her face, which soon turned to embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Morgana! I'm just...just a little..." she trailed off mumbling to herself incoherently while setting the bed right, a light blush fighting its way onto her face. Morgana couldn't hold her laugh in anymore and Gwen's head turned to look at her chuckling mistress, her face darkening in colour even more.

"You're a little distracted...right Gwen?" Morgana managed to say after she had calmed down a little bit. Gwen played with her fingers nervously for a while with her head down, before answering,

"I'm just excited that all...about the feast, you know?" Morgana nodded her head and signalled for Gwen to come over and sit by her. Gwen shuffled over reluctantly and sat tentatively on the edge of the seat.

"And what is it exactly about the feast that you're excited about?" Gwen's eyes widened in realisation as she understood what Morgana was trying to get at,

"No...No it's not because of him," Gwen lied, "It's just...well I have the feeling that tonight is gonna be a good one, that's all." She grins suddenly, startling Morgana for a second, before she smiles back and lets Gwen continue her work.

The day passed pretty quickly after that for Gwen, as it always did, and soon, she and Morgana were back in her mistress's chambers getting ready for the feast. Gwen tied the last string up around Morgana's neck and stepped back to admire her work.

Morgana was wearing a beautiful red dress which was shaped to fit her curves perfectly. It was low cut and dipped down between the breasts, showing some skin, and was tried around her neck by several, small beaded strings; which crossed over each other at the front of the dress. Her hair was held up in a messy bun by two decorative sticks, and loose pieces of hair framed her flawless face, her lips coated in a red paint like substance. Gwen nodded to herself and smiled widely when Morgana tuned round to her and asked,

"How do I look?" Gwen giggled in a girly way and clapped her hands together,

"Gorgeous as usual malady," Gwen bowed her head slightly and Morgana turned away to look at herself in her large mirror.

"Yet again you exceed yourself in making me look beautiful, Gwen," Gwen just chuckled at this and replied,

"There's no need for me to make you look beautiful Morgana, you do that by yourself." Morgana turned back round to her maid and clasped her hands affectionately smiling back at her bright face, when suddenly they were on the floor. Gwen looked over at Morgana, who was sprawled out across the cold stone ungracefully, and helped her to her feet; only to feel the ground shudder and have them stagger into the large table in the middle of the room. Holding on for support Gwen and Morgana looked at each other again, confusion etched onto both of their faces.

"What's going on?" Morgana looked over to the window suddenly when she saw a light out of the corner of her eye. She carefully made her way over the large window, using bits of furniture to keep her balance and to not fall over. Gwen watched her go, eventually following after her when she saw her mistress wobble unsteadily but catch hold of the back of a chair just in time. Gwen continued forwards to the window while Morgana got her balance, and by the time she was steady again, Gwen had reached her destination. She looked out of the window in awe, the bright light filling her eyes, burning slightly, but she found herself unable to look away.

Morgana looked over at her from her perch near the chair, and could see that the light was getting brighter but Gwen was not looking away. The light became too intense for Morgana to look at Gwen any longer, but just before she closed her eyes to the light, she saw that Gwen had still to yet to look away. She called out her name, and suddenly the light was gone. When Morgana opened her eyes however, she could no longer see Gwen anywhere in the room. There was an empty space where Gwen had been standing by the window, staring out to the light; and Morgana had noticed that the ground had stopped shaking also. Her head snapped around the room, her eyes searching out her Maid, but when they did not fall upon her, she let go of the chair and strode around the room also.

"Gwen?!" She called out her handmaids name to no reply, and let her hand come up to her forehead, which was creased with worry.

She took one last glace at the window as a feeling of dread welled in the pit of her stomach...and Morgana then had to sit down, as she realised what had happened.

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! And cookies will be given...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! This chapter was written by my friend...there will be differences in the writing styles and unfortunatley...her chapters will probably all be shorter than mine...so keep on reading and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Cardiff**

It was two thirty in the morning and Ianto was bored. In fact he was more than bored, he was really bored. He couldn't go home in case the computers picked something up about the Rift and Gwen had gone home which left him. Ianto wondered from the autopsy bay up to Jack's office. The leader was nowhere to be seen. Ianto thought that he was probably off thinking about everything that had happened. Wherever Jack was, Ianto knew he would be back. Jack wouldn't leave them again, not now.

The new coffee machine beeped signalling that his test run of a black coffee was finished. Ianto walked over to it and immediately wished the team hadn't bought it. What he thought would be a black coffee actually turned out to be a sticky coffee glue substance that filled the bottom of the cup.

"I'm never using this thing again! Why do they insist on buying these things?" Even though the old wives tale says that the first sign of madness is talking to yourself, Ianto didn't care. He was so bored he would have talked to a post in the ground about the existence of leprechauns, if he had a post to talk to.

The low-risk warning system started to make a lot of noise. Glad of something to do, Ianto ran up to the computer to check it out. The screen informed him that another Weevil was roaming Cardiff. A map popped up tracking the Weevil as it ran down by the docks. Strangely the circle disappeared but the warning system was still at full blast. It didn't pop up again for five minutes. When it reappeared it had moved away from the docks and further into the city centre. Instead of being bored, Ianto was now irritated. He had no idea how to switch the alarm off. He pressed a few buttons and the screen went black. "Oops!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen shut her front door, threw her keys onto the table and made her way to the kitchen. She had the niggling feeling that she was supposed to have done something tonight but what is was, she had no idea. Gwen slid her jacket off her arms and laid it on the tall stool in front of her. She's left her bag back at the Hub but she had her phone in her pocket along with her purse and before she walked in her keys were in there too. As she emptied her pockets onto the kitchen counter, her phone began to ring. Caller id told her that it was her husband Rhys. That was when the penny dropped about what she was supposed to be doing.

Gwen flipped up the lid of her phone, "Hi Rhys."

"I've been calling the house for ages. Where have you been and where are you? I'm sat here like an idiot!" Rhys sounded angry. Gwen knew he didn't mean to sound that way but lately things had been slipping her mind easily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry things took a bit longer than I expected. Ianto never could quite get the hang of the computers. Anyway I'm just on my way to you now ok." It wasn't completely false but it wasn't completely true either. It wasn't Ianto and the computers she had been dealing with, it was more dealing with the death of her two friends and technically she was on her way as she grabbed her jacket at the same time.

"Fine. I'll be here waiting for you. Oh and Gwen, I'm bloody starving so hurry up!" Rhys put the phone down before Gwen could reply. Looks like she was going out again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen could hear the distant sound of her mobile phone ringing. As she got more awake Gwen realised what time it was. Two thirty in the morning, this had better be good. Dinner with Rhys had been great and now lying next to Rhys felt better. She answered without even bothering to see who it was.

"Yeah?" a tired Gwen said into the mouthpiece.

"Gwen, it's Ianto. We have a problem. I need you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was interesting." Remarked Gwen as she pulled off her goo covered jacket.

"Yeah sorry about that Gwen but you know me, I just about know how to use the new coffee machine without adding Tosh's computer to it!" Ianto replied. He walked over to Jack's office to see if their boss was in. Finding the office empty, Ianto followed Gwen down to the Autopsy bay where she had left the equipment on steel table.

"Have you seen Jack this morning?" enquired the Welshman.

"I haven't seen him since John went back two days ago. Why isn't he here?" Gwen was getting slightly worried. The last time Jack disappeared she'd had to run Torchwood and with Tosh and Owen gone, she wasn't sure she could do it again.

Just then, the hub door rolled back to reveal a slightly drunk Captain Jack Harkness.

"Fly me to the moon and let me sing among the stars…la dida be doop doop!" Jack sang at full volume. He walked through the door and immediately tripped and fell forwards hitting his head on the stairs.

"JACK! What the hell is wrong with you?" Gwen shouted at the giggly man as she rushed over to help him up.

"Gwen *hiccup* Cooper. My favourite Welsh citizen!" Using Gwen as support, Jack slowly got to his feet and almost fell backwards.

"Well that shows how much he thinks of me then doesn't it." Ianto joked.

"Ianto Jones." Burped Jack, "My favourite Welsh citizen!" Jack stepped forward to go up the stairs but fell again and once again hit his head off the metal stairs.

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other, both with a look of shock and horror on their faces. For as long as they had known Jack they had never seen him this way and didn't think they ever would.

"So *burp* what do you need me for?" the drunken Jack stumbled up the stairs and towards Ianto who was standing outside Jack's office.

"Jack, we needed you over an hour ago! Where have you been? Wait that's obviously a stupid question." Gwen went back to the autopsy bay and checked the equipment. She didn't want to be around Jack right now. She couldn't believe how selfish he had been. Getting drunk without thinking how this would affect her and Ianto but that's what Jack did, he made decisions without consulting anyone.

Ianto noticed how angry Gwen was and he felt the same way. It was like Jack thought he was the only one who'd had a bad time recently, like he forgotten that they all missed Tosh and Owen. Ianto understood that Jack had found and then lost his brother again but Jack knew better than that.

The Rift Warning system on the computer brought Ianto back into the real world.

"Gwen! Get up here! Quick!" Ianto had heard the alarm before but Tosh always handled the computer just like Ianto handled the coffee machine.

Gwen ran up the stairs like a bullet from a gun. She ran over to the computer to see what was going on.

"The Rift is working over time. There's something coming through and going out to…… well to God knows where!" Gwen shouted as more noise got added to the warning siren. The ground started to shake and she had to grab hold of the desk to stop herself from falling. She made her way back to the stairs hoping to get out of the Hub alive. However she wasn't fast enough because right at that moment she got hit by a beam of light that made her feel like she was being turned inside out.

Unfortunately Jack had no such luck. He fell to the floor just as a beam of light headed straight for him. Instead the light hit the Torchwood sofa and Ianto thought he was seeing things when the sofa disappeared.

Ianto was holding onto the bars above the autopsy bay when the light struck him. He felt like his head was going to explode. He had no idea what was happening to the others. The last thing Ianto heard was Jack saying how much of a bad idea that last double Vodka was.

The ground finally stopped shaking and Jack scrambled to his feet.

"Wow! Was it just me or was the floor shaking?" Jack looked around to see where Ianto and Gwen where but he was alone. Where the hell had they gone? Jack took a few careful steps over to the computers which told him that the Rift had stabilised. Jack looked beyond the computer and into the middle of the Hub.

"What the…"

* * *

**Heh heh...the cliffy is actually quite funny...and drunk!Jack is so funny! And so good to work with when writing a story...plenty of humor for y'all**

**Again...reviews are loved...and i still have plenty of cookies for everyone!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already! I'm surprised myself...me and my friend really are working overtime to get this out...and we're having so much fun! This should be illegal...**

**By the way...**

**DISCLAIMERS! Because this dumb ass forgot to do it for the first two chapters!**

**Me and and my friend do not own Merlin or Torchwood in any shape or form...because if we did...they would be one show...and an awesome one at that!  
**

**Anyway...enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Camelot

"I'm telling you! I blinked for a second and when I looked again she was gone!" Morgana was standing in front of a majorly peeved Uther, recounting what had happened just moments ago in her chambers.

"It was the light I tell you, because it was gone with Gwen afterwards!" Uther sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose impatiently.

"So you're telling me...that you have postponed the feast...to tell me that you think your maid had been kidnapped by a bright light," he lifted his head tiredly to look at Morgana, who had her hands clasped tightly in front of her chest.

"Yes, that is correct." Uther sighed again and looked Morgana dead in the eye. When he saw that she was deadly serious about her accusations he folded his hands over his lap and said firmly,

"I think you should go to bed Morgana. Do not worry about tonight's feast, you seem tired, no doubt it is because of your nightmares that you have lost sleep..." Morgana shook her head forcefully,

"I know it seems ridicules Sire...but I'm telling the truth, I'm not suffering from lack of sleep...Gwen has gone missing...and it's because of that light! I think that magic is involved," at the word 'magic' Uther froze up and looked sternly at Morgana.

"Now listen here...you may be my ward Morgana, but you will not sway my decision with the accusation of magic in my kingdom. And even if it was true and your maid has gone missing, there is nothing I can do for her...she is lost. Now return to your chambers." He got up from his throne and went to walk past Morgana but she reached out and held onto his arm.

"I'm not crazy...and i'll prove it to you somehow!" Uther sighed heavily again and gently took her hand from his arm,

"I'm sure you will, Morgana." And with that he walked out of the great hall, leaving Morgana to look hopelessly as he left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur marched down to Gauis's chambers, as he had fallen on the ground he had hit his head and it was bleeding quite profusely. He cursed as he felt the blood start to seep through his already drenched fingers and began to take the steps two at time; but soon had to stop and lean against a wall, as his vision began to blur. He stumbled round the corner and thumped on the Gaius's door impatiently, but was soon able to sit down as the door swung open and Gaius quickly hurried him inside at the sight of blood. Gaius pressed a cold cloth against the gash at the back of Arthur's head and instructed him to hold it in place while he mixed a pain killer. Arthur looked over towards Merlin's room and saw that the door was open and the room empty.

"Has Merlin not come back yet?" he questioned Gaius,

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning, when you dragged him out of bed; sire." A small smile crept its way onto Gaius's face, but soon disappeared as he continued with his work.

"That little...I ordered him to come back here and get ready for the feast!" Arthur raged to himself, accidently putting pressure on his wound and wincing slightly in pain.

"I'm sure that he will be back soon sire, and when he does get back I will surely make sure to reprimand him for you," Arthur sat up straight in his chair again, after getting over the stinging pain in his head.

"No, don't bother, nothing ever gets through to Merlin's thick head anyway," the prince remarked, a little sadly. Gaius noticed this but said nothing, and soon he was finished with Arthur's treatment.

"Come back here tomorrow so that I can make sure it's not infected," Arthur nodded shortly and left, making a bee line for his stables, if Merlin had not returned yet it would be no doubt because he was sill mucking out his horses. Arthur felt a pang of guilt as he thought of all the work he had piled on Merlin's shoulders that day, but he shook it off, reminding himself that Merlin deserved it for getting up late.

As Arthur walked across the now empty courtyard, no doubt everyone was getting ready for the feast, something caught his eye. Lying across the ground was a bright red neck scarf. Arthur walked briskly over to it and scooped it from the ground, examining it; he came to the conclusion that it was indeed Merlin's. A spark of worry erupted somewhere deep in Arthur's stomach; Merlin always wore the scarf...always. In fact, Arthur had never recalled seeing him not wearing it ever since he had met him. What could have made him leave it lying here on the ground?

Arthur then reminded himself what an idiot Merlin was, and quickly concluded that it must have fallen from around his neck without him realising. Arthur shook his head and continued on towards the stables, pocketing the scarf; but unable to shake the strange feeling of dread which had settled upon him.

After Arthur had checked the stables and found that Merlin was in fact not there, he checked out Merlin's other usual hiding places. After finding that he was not there either, a frown set on his face, and he reluctantly marched off towards his room to get ready for the feast.

With Merlin not being there to dress him and arrange everything for him, it took the young prince longer than he thought it would to get ready, and by the time he got there, he had missed his father's speech and the 'party' was in full swing.

As he walked through the doors, he spotted Morgana standing in the corner of the great hall, looking miserable and dejected. This made his permanent frown turn into a lightly confused and worried one for a second, before turning back to the frown.

The party continued, Arthur was approached by his father and questioned as to why he was late. He answered that he just lost track of time and apologised, but couldn't quite figure out why he had covered up for Merlin's sudden disappearance. Arthur looked back over towards Morgana, who hadn't seemed to move all night; the same expression as the beginning of the feast still on her face. Arthur said goodbye to the other knights he was talking to and swiftly made his way across the hall to Morgana's side.

"What's wrong with your face? You've been here all night with the same look," Morgana looked down into her goblet, swishing the wine in it around a few times before answering,

"It doesn't matter; you wouldn't understand why I'm so upset about it anyway." Arthur leant backwards against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest,

"That's harsh Morgana, come on tell me, I might even be able to help." Morgana sighed heavily and turned to face him,

"It's Gwen...she's gone missing," Arthur's eyebrows rose and he tuned to lean on his side facing Morgana.

"Missing? Since when?"

"Since tonight..." Arthur shot a sceptical look in her direction and she sighed again.

"I saw her go missing..." again, another look was sent Morgana's way, "it's hard to explain...there we were, getting ready for the feast and the ground started to shake, and then there was this light...and Gwen went over to the window to look...but it was too bright and I had to shield my eyes...and when I looked back Gwen was gone," Morgana shook her head and let her arms flop to her sides ungracefully.

"I know it sounds stupid...but I think the light took her," Arthur's eyebrows returned to normal and his frown returned.

"As surprising as this may sound...i don't think it sounds that stupid. I felt the earth shake too...and I saw the light. It was heading towards me, in like...a beam or something. But I managed to jump out of the way and it hit my bed instead and it just disappeared." At this Morgana turned her head sharply to look Arthur in the eye and faced him fully.

"You have to come to the king with me! With you as proof of what happened, he won't think I'm imagining things!"

"He thought you were imagining things?" Morgana nodded quickly,

"Yes, apparently, no one else felt the ground shake and no one else saw any light," Arthur placed a thoughtful finger on his chin and sipped at his wine.

"I'm not sure; you know how stubborn father is..."

"But now we have proof! By the way...where's Merlin tonight? I haven't seen him, and he's usually always with you..." Morgana smile slyly, but Arthur missed it completely.

"I know, I'm not too sure where he is...I can't find him anywhere...I sent him to muck out the stables earlier and now he's gone...missing," he glanced sideways at Morgana, who's mouth was hanging open.

"You don't think..." Arthur raised one eyebrow at her remark and she continued, "That Merlin and Gwen have run off together do you?"

"What?! No! Merlin wouldn't run off with Gwen...would he?" Morgana shrugged and hid a smile as she saw the worry flash across Arthur's face.

"He better not have..." Arthur trailed off, and pouted slightly, making Morgana chuckle lightly,

"He might have gone missing too..." She tried, hoping to ease the painful look in Arthur's eyes,

"No, it would be too much of a coincidence...Merlin's probably just wondered off in a mood and...And...Fallen asleep somewhere!" Morgana raised her eyebrows and looked at Arthur. And although Arthur had disagreed with Morgana's theory, they then agreed that they would both speak to Uther the next morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen's face hurt. Her arms hurt, her legs hurt, everything hurt...and gosh did she know it. She crawled up from the ground, which she was lying face down on, and brushed the bits of dirt and random stones stuck to her face off. Groaning loudly she pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her hands over her face before looking around.

There were trees...lots of trees.

And bushes...lots of bushes, lots of bushes dotted among the many trees.

And there was a man...wait...a man?

Gwen got up immediately and scuttled over to the figure on the floor about a meter away from her, sprawled out on his front, much like Gwen was before she got up. As she neared the seemingly unconscious form, she recognised that it was her friend and colleague, Ianto. She breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded to wake him up, nudging his shoulder gently and calling out his name. Ianto groaned and pulled himself to all fours, looking up into the face of Gwen confused. She helped him to his feet, and his hand flew to his head, where a large, throbbing pain was settling in nicely.

"W...what happened?" asked a still slightly disorientated Gwen. She looked around more fully now that she was standing and noticed that they were in a large clearing. They seemed to be on top of a hill, and looking down Gwen could see what looked like a village.

"I don't know...the last thing I remember was the rift acting up and..." Gwen turns her head quickly to look at Ianto again when he suddenly stops talking. "We got hit by the light from the rift...and didn't you say that something was coming through and going out?" Gwen's face finally showed that she understood what Ianto was trying to say,

"Oh god...what are we gonna do? We don't even know where we are!" Ianto placed a comforting hand on Gwen's shoulder,

"Calm down, there's a village down there, we'll go down and ask around" Gwen nodded feebly and Ianto swung his arm around her arm comfortingly as they began their walk down the large hill leading towards 'god knows where'.

* * *

**Well there we go! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are still loved...but I am slowly running out of cookies...mostly because I am eating them XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! By the way...when I upload chapters...more than likely I will upload two chapters at a time, as me and my friend seem to finish writing at around the same time...enjoy! This one is my friends chapter!  
**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Me and my friend do not own Merlin or Torchwood! Never will...although we try not to think about it...  
**

* * *

**Cardiff**

"_Now is the time for me to rise to my feet_

_Wipe your spit from my face,_

_Wipe these tears from my eyes!_

_I got to take my life back,_

_One chance to make it right!_

_I've gotta have my voice be heard _

_And bring meaning to this life!"_

_It was around two thirty in the morning and the music was so loud through her earphones that she didn't hear the footsteps coming close behind her. They weren't clear and definite footsteps, more like someone who wasn't quite used to walking and had very heavy feet. She did however feel the breath on her neck and she did see the monstrous face as she spun round to face her attacker. _

_She fought, my goodness how she fought but it wasn't working. She had no other alternative than to do what she had always been told not to. It knocked her off her feet and she blacked out as it tore into her skin. _

"_And it's time to reverse the roles,_

_I just wanna make good on all the promises I have made!_

_I will be,_

_I…Will…Be,_

_I will be heard!"_

_The music was so loud on the ground but it couldn't be heard above her screams._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Captain Jack looked into the middle of the Hub and couldn't believe his eyes. He began to think about how much he had actually drunk that night and it was nowhere near enough to make him see things like that.

Right in the middle of the Torchwood Hub was a huge, medieval style, four-poster bed!

"What the…? Where the hell did that come from?" Jack had sobered himself up in a matter of minutes.

"Ianto, Gwen you guys ok?" Jack called out to his team members.

"Ianto? Gwen?" a worried Jack ran around the Hub looking for Ianto and Gwen but found no sign of them. He started thinking that maybe they got out but he hadn't seen them or heard them. Maybe they are knocked out somewhere in the Hub but then again he had looked everywhere.

Where were they?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin didn't want to open his eyes. He wasn't sure what had happened but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. The back of Merlin's head hurt like nothing had ever hurt him before. Slowly, Merlin sat himself up and reached around to the back his head like he had done seconds earlier. Luckily the bleeding had stopped but the pain hadn't.

At least the ground had stopped shaking although these bricks seem strange, Merlin thought. Finally he got the courage to open his eyes and try to stand up. Arthur was going to be really mad if he didn't get back soon. Merlin stood up, looked around and fell off his feet again. This was definitely not Camelot!

Merlin took it all in. He could see strangely dressed people rushing past him, some went into the buildings and others carried on rushing. Oh and the buildings! They weren't the stone or wooden structures he was used to. These were tall, very tall, and the one in front of him was shiny, really shiny. There were words all over it but he couldn't make out what they said.

"I'm definitely not in Camelot anymore!" remarked Merlin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was beginning to panic. With everything that had happened and everything he had lost, something else had happened and he had managed to lose more. He decided it would be best to sit down and compose himself. Jack went to sit on the sofa but fell straight onto his backside. "When did that go? What the hell is going on here?" Jack was perplexed.

Jack got up and walked over to the computers to check where there had been rift activity. It occurred to him that maybe the rift had something to do with the disappearance of his team. The map on the screen showed that there had also been two other areas of rift activity. One was right outside the Hub and the other…Gwen's flat!

Jack was torn. If Gwen was in one place and Ianto was in the other then who would he go to first? The computer beeped at him. The signal outside the Hub was the strongest, he would have to deal with that one first no matter who it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although she could tell the ground had stopped moving, Guinevere could tell that something was wrong. Now she could open her eyes after that bright light, she realised what was wrong. She wasn't in Morgana's chamber and from what she could tell she wasn't even in Camelot. The room she was in was… well was strange.

There was a large piece of furniture in front of her which could have been for sitting on as it was soft and bouncy (she couldn't help but try out her theory plus she needed to sit down before she fell down). In front of it was a large black and slightly shiny box. Guinevere couldn't even imagine what it was for and just being here, wherever here was, made her mind spin.

"Merlin's not going to believe this!" Guinevere was amazed at herself. Merlin? Why had she said Merlin? Obviously she had meant Morgana… well she meant Morgana as well.

Guinevere heard a door opening and closing so she automatically shot up and stood behind the big seat. In walked a man with only a towel wrapped around him, singing a strange but very upbeat song that Guinevere didn't recognise. It wasn't until he had almost reached her, that he looked up and realised she was there.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" Rhys wasn't sure what to do. What if Gwen walked in right now and saw this? What would she think of him being half naked in front of a strange woman?

"I'm sorry sir I…I…" Guinevere trailed off. She had no idea what to say to this man, this man who was almost naked in front of her. Rhys was growing impatient,

"Look whoever you are, I'm calling the Police and they can handle it!" Rhys backed out of his living room and into the bedroom he shares with Gwen. Meanwhile Guinevere was thinking of something to say that would make him change his mind. She had never heard of this thing called the Police but she didn't like the sound of it. Then it hit her. Guinevere rushed towards the room the man had walked into.

"Excuse me sir. Maybe I can explain this. Um… well I was in Morgana's chambers and then I… I guess I then was here. I don't know how and I don't know why but that's what happened." Guinevere couldn't believe how easy it had been to tell him what she thought was impossible. The man's head poked around the door and had a look on his face which said that he may know what was going on,

"Do by any chance know a man named Jack? This has him written all over it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin ran a hand over his hair, down his neck and around to the front where he could rest it on his… where had his scarf gone? He knew he had been wearing it earlier when he was in Camelot.

He began to recount what he did in Camelot thinking that maybe he left it somewhere when he was doing jobs for Arthur. Arthur. That was the first time Merlin had thought about the prince. Arthur must be getting ready for the feast and Merlin almost laughed out loud at the thought of Arthur trying to figure out how to do up his shirt.

Just then Merlin noticed rather good looking man, with a floppy hair cut, running towards him with something in his hand aimed at Merlin. The man was shouting at him to stay where he was and he won't shoot.

"Shoot what?" Merlin asked this strange man.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gwen and Ianto?" The man looked serious and angry.

"I'm sorry who? Look I'm not from around here…"

"Well I figured that from the rift activity around you!" This man was very strange. What was a rift activity? The only thing Merlin could see around him was these strange buildings with the strangely dressed people.

"My name is Merlin. I'm from Camelot. I don't mean any harm and I just want to get back." Merlin hoped this man knew the way home because if it was left to Merlin then he may never get home. Then what would Arthur do.

"Wait." The man lowered his arm that had the grey dangerous looking thing aimed at Merlin.

"You're Merlin from Camelot? Wow if I was a normal human I'd think you were crazy, but seeing as though I'm nowhere near being a normal human then I say… I think we can help each other. My name I Captain Jack Harkness and you Merlin, well you can call me Jack." The man's angry look had been replaced by what seemed to be a sneaky little smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Poor thing. Apparently she didn't even see it coming. She's lucky to be alive, injuries like that… well I can't stand to think about it! You know the guy who did it was nowhere to be seen!" It sounded like a woman's voice but she couldn't be seen. _

"_I'll try and get hold of her parents. What's her name?" this time it was a man, maybe a young one._

"_Well the driver's licence in her wallet said Conna McAuley so I'd start with that." This was the woman._

_Conna remembered now. Walking home in the dark. Loud music. Strength leaving her. Pain. She hoped that what she did had worked. He was her only hope. Sleep washed over her like a wave on the beach. It wasn't long before she was unconscious once again._

_Conna had no idea the damage her gift had caused._

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed it! Review people! REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE!**


	5. Author

Righto, Just one thing i have to say in this...I AM SO SORRY FOR THE ABSOLUTELY INEXCUSABLE WAIT! For all those who are reading this and/or waiting for the next chapter...i regret to tell you that this story will be put on hold indefinitely for the time being, due to me and my co-author having lots of college work :(

I AM however working on the next chapter as we speak, but like i said, it is only in between much MUCH coursework...so bear with us guys.

Now that that's out of the way I'd like to let you guys get back to doing whatever you were doing before you started wasting your time on this stupid excuse for an apology...Please excuse me...

*Run out of room in shame*


End file.
